


An Imprints Change

by infinity13



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2013-11-23
Packaged: 2018-01-02 09:57:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinity13/pseuds/infinity13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an imprint story with Jacob and Edwards been gone for almost a year now and Bella has found her place with the werewolf boys on the reservation. What will happen to Jacob and Bella's relationship when Jake finally takes over as alpha? What will it do to Bella?</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Imprints Change

Chapter 1

When Edward first left, never to return, I fell into a deep, unforgiving depression. It was the kind that would creep into my dreams at night and plague my mind when I was too weak to fight it off. It was the kind that left me staring off into nothingness in my room, watching the world pass by in front of unseeing eyes. Along with the depression, the pain followed. There were nights when I would have to hug my self in fear that the sobs would tear me apart. I hated those nights. They were the nights when Edwards hauntingly beautiful face invaded my my broken subconscious. 

That is until Jacob saved me from myself. Jacob had become my own personal sun in the hell I had called my life. He gave me light when my world had been cloaked in darkness. He held me when the shaking started, pulled my close when I would have nightmares. He made the pain bearable. 

As I snuggled in closer to Jacobs side, I sighed in contentment. Even after 2 months of knowing Jacob was a werewolf, and that they tend to run hotter than humans do, I still wasn't used to his warmth. I had grown accustom to Edwards cold, marble like skin. My body just couldn't get used to the warmth I always had access to. I guess somewhere deep in my mind, I was afraid that the sunshine he gave me would be yanked away from me.

"You know, your gunna have to be getting home here pretty soon." Jacob murmured into my hair. I heard him inhale slightly and relax even more. I frowned at what he said. Tonight was one of those nights where he couldn't sneak into my bedroom window, instead he had patrol to keep the night monsters at bay. Funny how I used to love those monsters like family.

"I know." I sighed and moved Jacobs arm that was resting across my chest. I got up from his bed and picked up the black sweatshirt that Jacob had thrown on the floor. I slipped it over my head and breathed in. It held Jake's scent. The woodsy, musky, clean healthy werewolf scent.

"God I love seeing my wear my stuff and liking my smell." he said, his voice getting low and slightly husky. I laughed lightly and shook my head. I looked over at him and blushed as I saw his eyes trailing down my body. Before I could react, his strong-arm shot out and curled around my waist. He pulled me back down on the bed with him.

"Jaaaake." I whined, shoving at his chest a little. He kissed down my jaw line and up to my lips. My protesting hands lost their fight and settled into his hair. His lips moved rhythmically with mine. All conscious thoughts left my head as our kiss deepened. His warm hands made their way down to my hips. He pressed his finger tips into them, hard enough to leave bruises. But I didn't care.

A warmth started in my lower stomach and spread throughout my body, leaving tingels of happiness behind. I felt Jake's tongue swipe across my lower lips, asking for entrance. Stupidly, I allowed it. As our tongues fought for dominance, I felt all my cares slip away to nothing.

Then they all came crashing back.

"OH MY GOSH. QUIL, I FOUND US SOME LIVE PORN." Embry shouted as he busted into Jacob's bedroom. I tried to jump away, but Jake wouldn't have that. He wrapped him arms tightly around my waist and I buried my red-hot face into his chest. His chest rumbled as he let out a deep growl over my shoulder.

"Get out." he grounded out. I can't believe that just happened. I was completely mortified.

I heard Embry laugh, "I would, but I was sent by Sam to make sure you took Bella home instead of keeping her all to yourself." Jacob heaved a heavy sigh and loosened his grip on my waist a little. I brought my face up from his chest and looked over at Embry and Quil, who must have just joined him. I locked eyes with Quil and he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. I rolled my eyes and from the growl Jake gave, he saw it.

Quil raised his hands, palms facing us. "Geez, calm down bro, you can't always have her to your self." his smirk was quickly replaced with fear as Jacob sprang up and tackled him. I sat up and looked over at the two brawlers, worried that Jake might hurt Quil. My worry soon slipped away when I heard both of their laughter.

I stood and smoothed down my hair. "Are you okay Quil?" I asked, as I peered over at the two boys. Jacob jumped off him and put out a hand to help him up.

"Haha yeah I'm fine Bella." he smiled brightly at me before motioning Embry to follow him out of the room. Once they were out of sight, Jacob came over to me and kissed me once.

"Alright, let's get you home before you tempt me to keep you here the rest of the night." he said, taking my hand and leading me out to my truck.

As he drove me home, I thought about all the changes in my relationship with the pack. They all had become my older brothers over the months I've spent with them. Even the alpha, Sam. Somehow I had created a unique connection with each wolf. To me, it felt as if I had made a pack imprint. Each boy was special to me, and they all had a protective claim on me. When ever I was around them, they made me feel like I belonged with them. That I belonged on the reservation with the pack of boys that tended to drive me crazy. I still wondered where this feeling came from and why. No matter how much I dug around in my brain, I could never find an answer that satisfied me.

I was jostled from my thoughts by Jacob's hand that was shaking my shoulder gently.

"Bells? Earth to Bella." he said. I shook my self from my thoughts and looked over at him and found a hint of worry in his warm eyes.

"Yeah sorry I was just thinking." I said. He smiled and got out with me following.


End file.
